El Hijo del Pueblo
by SON Gimomedo
Summary: Terminada la Guerra y solucionados los problemas y acontecimientos más importantes posteriores, nuestros Ninjas favoritos atravesaban un momento de paz al igual que el pueblo común, pero lastimosamente la paz no duraría para siempre porque un ser en el futuro vendría a crear múltiples problemas, el destino ayudó y nació SON, obviando el como fue concebido.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Groso Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes no reconocidos sí los he creado yo.**

**Lo más importante: GRACIAS POR LEER !**

* * *

><p>En la tarde fresca y agradable de ese bello sábado, precisamente en la oficina del gran Hokage de la Hoja, Uzumaki Naruto, se llevaba a cabo un acto sexual desbocado, los involucrados eran el mismo Hokage y su bella esposa heredera Hyuga, Hinata.<br>-Na na rutoo…-El rubio aceleraba aquel placentero acto, hace mucho que deseaba tomar a su esposa, pero no podía por numerosos motivos, pero esta vez fue diferente…-Mi amor…-lo último que salió de la bella Hinata, para inmediatamente gritar a causa del tan placentera corrida, un orgasmo delicioso.  
>Ambos se miraron, se amaban mucho y cada vez su matrimonio crecía para bien.<br>-Hinata…-observaba como su mujer estaba sudada y agitada, expuesta siempre para él, su gran cuerpo perlado, definitivamente nunca dejaría de amar a esa hermosa mujer…-Cada vez más hermo…-Pero no pudo culminar su alago, alguien venía.  
>¡Toc Toc!<br>Naruto maldecía, pero que podía hacer, estaban en la oficina central, no en su cama…-¿Quién?-preguntó con su sensual e imponente voz de hombre  
>-Azura, Hokage-sama, vengo a informar una urgente misión que ha surgido!-sentenció el Anbu. Ante eso inmediatamente los dos se vistieron a gran velocidad.<br>-Pasa…-El Anbu ingresó y saludó con una reverencia a la pareja…-Dime Azura, que ha acontecido?-Hinata tomó asiento al lado de su marido.  
>-Uzumaki-sama, nos han hecho llegar una información trágica desde la lejana Aldea Cristal, unos ninjas infiltrados de la Aldea Polar los han invadido, dejando graves heridos, llevaron documentos legales de Konoha…-Naruto lo interrumpió<br>-Documentos Legales? Te refieres a esos que firmé como garantía de protección que tenían por parte de nuestra aldea?-preguntó el sensual rubio.  
>-Así es, están planeando utilizarlo para generar disturbios entre aldeas renegadas-Hinata sólo escuchaba<br>-Pero no podrán, si yo firmé sólo para la protección de la Aldea Cristal, ahí lo especifica-El Anbu retrocedió un poco  
>-Ese es el problema Hokage-sama, hubo un error, nuestro especial encargado de ello, le dio a usted un documento incompleto, por ello, sin especificación, los renegados lo alterarán, y entre la conmoción que conseguirán por parte de las otras aldeas, ninguno querrá ver si el documento fue forzado, generarán disturbios, destruyendo a su paso Aldeas débiles y matando inocentes, ya sabe usted que todos desean ser protegidos por una potencia como lo es Konoha…-culminó preocupando a su Hokage<br>-Mier-Dattebayoo! Eso requiere una misión inmediata; pero ahora mismo, no tenemos a nadie de élite para esta misión jurídica-política podríamos llamarlo en términos modernos…-Naruto pensaba  
>-Ninjas de élite para esta misión sólo tenemos cuatro ahora, si no van ninjas de gran concurrencia a nivel mundial, no retrocederán, ellos quieren llamar la atención…-Opinó el Anbu<br>-Tal cual… Y de quiénes hablas?-preguntó Naruto al ninja inferior  
>-De Uchiha-sama, Haruno-san, Hyuga-sama, y usted mismo…-culminó<br>-Negativo… Sasuke no irá jamás, yo tampoco, y no mandaré a Sakura-chan ni a mi mujer entre tantos hombres…-culminó el rubio notoriamente celoso. Hinata se paró y lo miró directamente.  
>-No somos inútiles, somos perfectas. ¿Qué más quieres amor? Somos fuertes y de influencia, esta misión es un juego para nosotras, no tengo problema en ir, seguro Sakura tampoco…-Naruto la escuchaba atento…-Es más Sakura la semana pasada se andaba quejando de que nunca más tuvo misiones. No hay problema en ir ahora mismo, hay que hacerlo ya, o quieres una revolución? No hay tiempo que perder, no hay nadie más-culminó Hinata<br>-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero quisiera aportar que con los heridos que hay, Haruno-sama encaja perfecto…-aportó el Anbu  
>Naruto miró a su mujer y sonrió con amor…-Qué haría sin ti, constantemente a mi lado…-Hinata apretó su mano con la de su marido<br>-Anbu, ve a avisar a Sakura la misión y dile a Sasuke que iré en la noche a cenar-datebbayo y que prepare algo…-El Anbu asintió, y en una nube de humo desapareció.  
>-Amor, ya sabes, compra ramen del Ichiraku, Sasuke jamás prepararía nada-le dijo su mujer<br>-JAJAJA! Maldito teme, ya lo sé, sólo quiero molestarlo…-Miró a su mujer… Prepárate amor-se incorporó y fue a un estante, sacó unas armas, se las pasó a su mujer, ésta las guardó en su bolso ninja con demás cosas importantes. Dejó sobre la mesa y fue a sentarse en el regazo de su hombre, lo comenzó a besar y acariciar, el obviamente se dejaba gustoso. Así permanecieron dándose besos, mientras esperaban a su amiga.

* * *

><p>En la casa Uchiha- Haruno, abrazados en la cama, tras una intensa sesión de amor, los dueños de casa descansaban. No decían ni una sola palabra, pero ellos eran así y así era perfecto.<br>¡Toc Toc! ¡Toc Toc! ¡Toc Toc! ¡Toc Toc! ¡Toc Toc!  
>-Rayos! Voy!- Exclamó la hermosa Sakura Haruno. Se incorporó de la cama y ante la atenta mirada de su marido comenzó a vestirse. El azabache se incorporó, e hizo lo propio.<br>-Iré yo…-emitió y bajó. Sakura lo siguió.  
>Abrió la puerta y vio a un ninja…-Qué quieres…-habló Sasuke al anbu<br>-Uchiha-sama…-hizo una reverencia, justo llegó Sakura…-Haruno-sama…-los saludó  
>-Que necesitas…-volvió a hablar Sasuke. Con lo élite que era, perfectamente pudo ver como ese sucio anbu, débil y maldito según él, miraba a su mujer con destellos que él conocía. Miserable…-pensó<br>-Uchiha y Haruno-sama, ha ocurrido y surgido algo importante, el Hokage necesita para ello de Haruno-san, para una misión junto a Hyuga-san…-culminó sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa  
>-Dile que no quiere…-Sasuke iba a cerrar la puerta<br>-Sasuke, espera!..-Sakura se hizo a un lado…-Acepto, ya voy, estábamos ansiosas ya, por una misión…-habló Sakura. El ninja relató todo, Sasuke no tuvo otra que aceptar.  
>Cuando el ninja estaba por irse, comunicó a Sasuke el recado de Naruto, éste maldijo y fue a buscar a su mujer, el anbu se despidió y desapareció.<br>-Sasuke, adiós…-le dijo a su marido, estaba bien equipada. Éste sonrió y se acercó a ella.  
>-Cuídate…-le dijo, luego se besaron con amor, eran de pocas palabras…-Creo que iré contigo…-dijo el azabache<br>-Mmm Sasuke, es mi misión, ya te daré lo que quieres cuando regrese-se volvieron a besar hasta que el aire terminó…-Bueno, adiós, partiremos justo ahora…-Sasuke la soltó y con la mirada le indicó como siempre miles de cosas, ella sonrió y con un último beso desapareció rápidamente como lo buen ninja legendario que era.  
>Sasuke se quedó pensativo, luego subió para darse un baño y esperar al dobe.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura llegó, fue inmediatamente hasta la oficina de su amigo.<br>-Hola!-saludó  
>-Sakura-chan, que suerte que aceptaste-la abrazó su amigo. Luego ella fue a saludar a su amiga.<br>-Obvio, ya me estaba oxidando…-comentó divertidamente  
>-Sí, sí Hinata me dijo lo mismo…-el rubio le pasó unos pergaminos<br>-Sakura, vamos!-exclamó su amiga. Pero antes de irse se acercó a darle un beso a su marido  
>-Vayan con cuidado, confío en ustedes, en ese pergamino está mi resolución, léanlo y lo demás que ya saben…-Naruto se despidió.<p>

* * *

><p>Las dos mujeres ninjas saltaban de rama en rama, iban a una gran velocidad, y con gran fuerza. No eran ninjas comunes.<br>-Sakura, si seguimos así podríamos llegar en la mañana-habló la Hyuga  
>-Vamos muy lento, quiero ir más rápido, puedes aumentar la velocidad?-preguntó la pelirrosa. La peliazul negó, ese era su máximo…-Está bien, no hay problema alguno Hinata-dijo Sakura<br>Siguieron a ese ritmo y pronto llegaron al primer pueblo del largo trayecto hasta la Aldea Cristal, comenzaron a caminar, compraron algo de cenar y se pusieron a conversar. Justo cuando iban a retomar el viaje, una tormenta azotó todo el lugar, obviamente seguiría su camino, así que decidieron ir a descansar, en la mañana partirían para llegar al medio día.  
>-Nº 19…-la recepcionista les pasó la llave<br>-Gracias…-fueron para descansar, el lugar tenía un pequeño baño y una cocina, con una sola habitación.  
>-Sakura, dormiré un rato, sí?-comunicó la Hyuga<br>-Está bien Hina-chan, yo estaré trabajando por un antídoto delicado…-Hinata se retiró para dormir y Sakura fue a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, Sakura trabajaba arduamente por un antídoto, utilizando lo poco que había en la cocina.<br>-Este antídoto me será sumamente útil para cruzar a esos animales…-hablaba Sakura  
>-Qué haces?-preguntó Hinata, ya había terminado de descansar<br>-Hina! Pues es un antídoto muy especial, por lo difícil que es conseguir algunos ingredientes, mientras viajábamos divisé una de las plantas, con la excusa de tomar agua, paramos y lo tomé…-Hinata escuchaba mientras preparaba un té.  
>-Y porqué es muy especial? Acaso es un anticuerpo?-preguntó la Hyuga al par que le pasaba una taza de té<br>-Es especial, porque lo que se consigue con él, es sumamente único…-Sakura sonrió, había terminado, entonces traspasó el líquido a una taza limpia  
>-Por ejemplo?-preguntó la peliazul<br>-Y que puedes crear especies animales, por ejemplo tomas una vaca y lo cruzas un lobo jajaja es sólo un ejemplo, entiendes? Y bueno, lo mismo con los humanos, se puede crear fácilmente a un ninja sin igual, tomando sangre o esperma, lo que sea por más pequeñito que sea, una vez que este líquido se introduce comienza a buscar y añadir todo lo que no sea del cuerpo mismo, por eso es especial… Si supieran que lo estoy haciendo en un lugar cualquiera en medio de una tormenta, me matarían jeje…-culminó dejando a Hinata con dudas disipadas  
>Tomaron cada una su té hasta que a sus oídos llegaron sonidos extraños que ellas conocían muy bien…gemidos. Se miraron y taparon la boca para no reír, pero Hinata se levantó y siguió el ruido, justo salía más hacia la habitación de ellas. Sakura comenzó a reír al ver como Hinata posaba su oreja por la pared, llena de curiosidad y gracia tomó su té y lo terminó de un gran trago y fue junto a su amiga.<br>-Quiero ver…-comentó Sakura entre risillas, así que Hinata le pasó un Kunai y ésta hizo dos orificios a la pared.  
>-Imagínate que se enteran que la esposa del Hokage y del último Uchiha anden así de curiosas espiando a la gente en su intimidad…-comentó Hinata<br>-Jajaja. Bueno, veamos nadie se enterará…-se acercaron lentamente, buscaron y lo que sus ojos encontraron las dejó anonadadas y retrocedieron automáticamente.  
>Eran dos mujeres teniendo relaciones.<br>-Que… loco, no?-pronunció Hinata  
>-Ni lo digas…-pero no se aguantaron y siguieron mirando, en verdad eso era algo que nunca se les había cruzado por la mente, pero ahora el verlo tan de cerca, podrían concluir que se sentiría bien tenían muy bien definidas su sexualidad, ambas y estaban casadas con dos hombres, pero no quitaba el hecho de poder y querer experimentar algo nuevo.<br>Sin querer fueron acercándose y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban una sobre la otra en la cama. Algo resultaría de esa pequeña y secreta locura de amigas.

_*Continuará*_

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Groso Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes no reconocidos sí los he creado yo.**

**Lo más importante: GRACIAS POR LEER !**

* * *

><p>Una hora después de culminar con aquel acto tan inesperado, las dos mujeres se encontraban mirándose mutuamente, cada una al otro extremo de la cama, no decían nada, ni sabían cómo sentirse por lo que habían hecho.<br>-Hemos traicionado a nuestros maridos?-preguntó Sakura rompiendo el hielo. Hinata la miró.  
>-No creo, esto que pasó, es sólo una vez, no somos lesbianas, ni siquiera bisexuales, no nos amamos como pareja, creo yo que sólo fue un accidente, un impulso, nada más…-habló la Hyuga<br>-Tienes razón, pero por esto ojalá que nuestra amistad no disminuya-Hinata miró a la ventana  
>-Por supuesto que no Saku, es más lo incrementa, ahora tenemos para nuestro secretito de por vida jaja-comentó divertidamente la peliazul<br>-Ni lo digas, bueno, iré a guardar el antídoto, mira la hora son las dos de la madrugada, ya dejó de llover, retomemos el paso-Las dos se levantaron y fueron a ordenar sus cosas  
>Sakura llegó a la cocina, dispuesta a cargar el delicado y especial antídoto en un pequeño frasco especial, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa, la tasa azul que contenía el antídoto estaba, vacía.<br>-¡¿QUÉ!?-exclamó. Le bastaron dos segundos para comprender lo que pasó  
>-¿Qué pasó?-Hinata llegó preocupada. Sakura le apuntó la tasa pero ésta no comprendió<br>-Hinata, accidentalmente me he tomado el puto antídoto, entre la conmoción de niñas traviesas que sentimos hace rato me habré confundido y para colmo lo terminé…-Hinata no podía creerlo  
>-Por Kami!- Hinata se tapó la boca-Y qué efectos tendrá?-preguntó<br>-Pues si no hay otro tipo de sangre y etc de por medio, corro el riesgo de que trabaje como un anticuerpo y me dará vómitos, diarrea, fiebre, hasta puedo morir…-culminó asustando a su amiga  
>-Cielos Sakura y no hay algún remedio para ello?-preguntó Hinata una vez más<br>-Sí, pero lo tengo en Konoha, tenemos una misión…-Sakura miró a Hinata  
>-Terminaré yo la misión, ve tú a Konoha…-le dijo su amiga<br>-Jamás. Este antídoto comenzará a actuar aproximadamente dentro de doce horas, incluso una hora puede pasar, tenemos tiempo…-Hinata asintió  
>-Vamos ya!-decretó. Fueron a tomar sus cosas y salieron por la puerta principal, entregaron sus llaves y a gran velocidad retomaron su camino.<p>

* * *

><p>En Konoha dos apuestos hombres se encontraban conversando, o mejor dicho uno de ellos hablaba, el otro sólo se limitaba a oír, hablaba sólo para insultar al otro.<br>-Sasuke, no vine aquí para de nuestras mujeres, eso es algo fácil para ellas…-Esto último dejó curioso a Sasuke  
>-A qué te refieres dobe…-Naruto terminó su ramen comprado y lo miró seriamente<br>-Sasuke, dentro de un tiempo, un mal nuevo azotará el mundo…-Sasuke no comprendió  
>-Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó<br>-Me lo dijo Hagoromo, antes de irse…-Naruto sonaba preocupado  
>-Y porqué no me lo dijiste antes…-reprochó Sasuke<br>-Porque no lo creí, pero un Dios, no estaría mintiendo no? Pues déjame decirte amigo que la próxima guerra será fatal, sin peros, sin muchas palabras, más de acción y sangre, un enemigo terrible, el cuál anda siendo preparado por unas personas renegadas…-Sasuke lo interrumpió  
>-Tanto? Pero déjame recordarte dobe que nosotros podríamos acabar con ese supuesto…-Naruto negó con la cabeza<br>-Sasuke…el enemigo que nos azotará, tiene descendencia directa de un Dios del mal, el cuál terriblemente enojado con nosotros, ha mandado a la Tierra nuestra un ser que está o estará creciendo, haciéndose fuerte, aprendiendo los jutsus del mundo, luego obviamente procederá a crear organizaciones, nos atacarán, luego se vendrá esa guerra, que ni imaginar deseo-Sasuke no podía creerlo  
>-Nuestros ancestros fueron Dioses, supongo que podremos darnos cuenta de un mal superior rondando este mundo…-Naruto asintió<br>-Así es, podremos sentirlo, pero no vencerlo, por más que entrenemos, nos haremos viejos, ese ser será nuevo y fresco, lo sabrá todo, y tampoco podremos absorber a Hashirama como lo hizo Madara hace mucho, a no ser que…-Sasuke lo interrumpió  
>-Que…-Naruto lo miró decidido<br>-Nuestros hijos Sasuke, sólo nuestros hijos podrán-Sasuke asintió  
>-Nuestra tarea será entrenarlos a un nivel inimaginable-Naruto le pasó la mano a su amigo<br>-Así es Sasuke, esa es nuestra promesa, nuestros hijos deben y serán grandes ninjas, con un nivel más alto que el resto…-Sasuke aceptó  
>-Por supuesto, nosotros somos la ley-Dijo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa torcida cargada de orgullo y superioridad. Naruto sonrió.<br>-Bueno, pero será mejor que comiences-dadttebayo jajaja-Naruto corrió a la puerta  
>-Igual tu, insoportable dobe, ahora vete, quiero dormir, ya es tarde…-Naruto salió a la calle<br>-Nos vemos Sasuke…-Y desapareció en una nube de humo  
>-Hmp…-Sasuke fue inmediatamente a su habitación para dormir, pero rápido hacerlo no pudo, toda esa habitación olía a su mujer.<p>

* * *

><p>Caído el medio día en la Aldea Cristal, en un consejo en medio de una manifestación sin igual, se encontraban Sakura y Hinata, teniendo una conversación cargada de tonos con los líderes de las Aldeas.<br>-SILENCIO!-gritó fuertemente Sakura provocando un gran estruendo que hizo que la gente se callara…-Estamos aquí para leerles la sentencia del Hokage!-Hinata le pasó los pergaminos y Sakura comenzó a leer-…todo aquel que intente interferir será desertado…-al culminar de leer, todos los diferentes habitantes tanto los líderes festejaron, por fin habían conseguido protección de Konoha.  
>Pero como siempre, había entre tantos felices un asesino que sólo quería crear problemas.<br>-Traición!-gritó este  
>-Shinku, maldito, no hagas nada! – exclamó un ninja de una de las aldeas<br>-Asesinaré a esas dos y luego iré por estos líderes incompetentes-Se abrió paso entre en la multitud. Sakura miró a Hinata con una cara que ella conocía, y ésta asintió, no había otra que matar a ese sujeto.  
>-Protejan a esas mujeres! Una de ellas es una guerrera legendaria, la otra es esposa del legendario Hokage!-gritó uno. Estaban por avanzar pero Sakura se puso frente a ellos.<br>-Déjennos esto a nosotras…-El ninja llegó con un jutsu parecido al de Tenten pero más débil, Hinata apareció frente a todos y con un Kaiten dispersó las armas fácilmente, todos disfrutaron eso, fue único para ellos, el ninja intentó acercarse pero antes de dar dos pasos Sakura lo aplastó violentamente por el suelo con una patada terminal que hizo que una grieta gigante se formara, luego tomó una roca de gran tamaño y con facilidad lo hizo pedazos por el destrozado cuerpo del ninja, todos estaban en silencio y con la boca abierta, esa era una fuerza descomunal y para nada común, esa guerrera tenía un poder de destrucción único.  
>-¡Por favor! ¡Vivan en paz!-fue lo último que dijo Sakura y en una nube de humo, desaparecieron las dos.<p>

* * *

><p>Tres horas después de ir al Hospital y curar a los heridos, estaban dispuestas a regresar, pero antes tardaron unas horas más cenando y preparándose. Fueron al bosque, entre los árboles se pusieron a conversar. Hinata notó extraña a Sakura.<br>-Saku, algo te pasa…-no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.  
>-No entiendo que pasa…-comentó la pelirrosa admirando el bosque que tendría que correr<br>-A que te refieres?-preguntó sin entender su amiga  
>-Han pasado las horas suficientes, y no ha pasado nada en mi interior-Hinata se paró<br>-Pero eso significa que…-habló. Sakura la miró directo.  
>-Significa que el antídoto funcionó de alguna manera…-tiró de una<br>-Pero, cómo?-preguntó Hinata anonadada  
>-Y lo obvio es que alguna sangre, u otra cosa, se unieron en mi interior-Sakura comenzó a pensar<br>-Sakura!-se escandalizó Hinata de pronto  
>-Sí?-dijo ante eso<br>-Dime que estoy loca, pero creo que…la culpa es mía y de Naruto-Sakura lo comprendió al instante  
>-No, no, no… significa que…-Hinata se adelantó<br>-Justo minutos antes de que el Ambu llegara con la noticia… Naruto y yo acabábamos de tener relaciones, y yo, yo… ni siquiera me bañé hasta después de que tu y yo bueno…-Sakura por poco se desmaya  
>-Tiene que ser un error, esto está mal…-Recordó algo y se resignó al instante…-Hinata, nosotras, tú y yo hemos creado un futuro ninja sin precedentes…-Hinata escuchaba con el corazón acelerándose a causa de semejante situación-…tendrá cuatro padres…-Hinata no comprendió<br>-Cuatro? …-Sakura la miró  
>-Sasuke y yo hicimos lo mismo…-Hinata casi cae del árbol. Sakura tragó saliva.<br>-Sakura! Y acaso crees que será útil? Ese niño o niña, bueno, será útil?-Sakura miró al cielo  
>-Hinata… todo pasa por algo…-Hinata asintió dándole la razón<br>-Qué locura, que hemos hecho, pero aún así, sin saber siquiera que nacerá o no, ya tengo curiosidad de saber… cómo será…-Hinata miró también al cielo, estaba hermoso y despejado  
>-Será un guerrero único, sin precedentes, eso es seguro-Sakura se incorporó de repente…-Que te parece si retomamos el camino? Ya hemos hecho lo que nadie creería, un embarazo que involucra cuatro tipos de sangre, Hinata como diremos la verdad…-Sakura se escandalizó un poco. Hinata se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el hombro de ella.<br>-Ay Sakura, no lo sé… lo que más me preocupa es como Sasuke y Naruto lo tomarán… como diremos que, bueno, como se concibió… eso es lo único que nunca podremos revelar-Sakura asintió  
>-Así es Hinata, eso fue una locura, otro experimento, impulso carnal de jóvenes mujeres, porque por más que seamos casadas, somos unas jóvenes con deseos de experimentar, y bueno, ya sucedió, ya no lo podemos remediar, sólo ir pensando en qué hacer, como dar a conocer quién es en realidad este niño o esta niña, que acá está…-Hinata recordó algo<br>-Y dime Sakura, no estoy yo también así?-Sakura negó  
>-Imposible, cuando hay un antídoto de por medio, el cuerpo actúa de otras manera y sólo involucra al cuerpo donde está introducido dicho antídoto o lo que sea…-Hinata se tranquilizó<br>-Por Kami Sakura, si lo piensas; es algo, no sé ni explicarlo… es, Kami! Seremos madres, y ellos serán padres; al mismo tiempo, ahora seremos todos familia-Sakura sintió algo en su corazón, eso de que todos compartan algo, la hacía sentir única, al igual que Hinata.  
>-Hinata, nos queda una vida cargada de más sorpresas, y sí, todos seremos una familia, bueno, jamás lo habría imaginado, pero ya lo éramos porque tenemos en común muchas cosas -Hinata asintió<br>-Yo tampoco Sakura, yo tampoco; bueno, lo que nos espera es un futuro incierto, porque así como has dicho, todo pasa por algo. Bueno, no nos apresuremos tampoco, aún debemos esperar para corroborarlo al cien por ciento, e idear cómo comunicárselo a sus padres, al mismo tiempo-Sakura se puso en posición de carrera  
>-Así será, pero ahora, volvamos a casa, estoy cansada, extraño a Sasuke y tú a Naruto-Hinata tomó la misma posición -Con la valentía y amor que dimos para lograr estar al lado de nuestros hombres pese a todo problema y peligro, así también por este nuevo desafío-Hinata soltó una lágrima, Sakura hizo lo mismo-Hinata, ya hemos hecho historia-Y sin decir una palabra más, comenzaron la carrera, la vuelta a casa sin dejar de pensar en lo que las iba a unir más, en el futuro.<p>

_*Continuará*_

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Groso Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes no reconocidos sí los he creado yo.**

**Lo más importante: GRACIAS POR LEER !**

* * *

><p>El lunes al medio día, las dos guerreras llegaron a su hogar, y fueron directamente a la oficina del Hokage.<br>-Hola! Regresamos!-exclamó Hinata ingresando a la oficina de su marido. Fue directamente a darle un beso y un abrazo.  
>-Hola Sasuke-kun…-saludó la Hyuga al marido de su amiga, éste respondió con la cabeza.<br>-Y Sakura?-preguntó el Hokage  
>-Ahí viene, una chica le pidió unos consejos médicos…-Sasuke miraba la puerta, quería ver a su mujer, más no lo demostraba. Al cabo de unos minutos la pelirrosa atravesó la puerta.<br>-Hola a los dos!-saludó y fue a sentarse al lado de su marido. Éste la miraba con la tranquilidad de tenerla devuelta y ella le respondía con una mirada de "Aquí estoy amor".  
>-Y el beso?-preguntó pícaramente Naruto. Sasuke lo miró con rabia.<br>-Hmp…-Las chicas sólo se limitaron a reír.  
>-Así está bien…-comentó Sakura-…Ah; Naruto, problema resuelto, sólo tuve que matar a una persona-Sasuke sonrió ante eso.<br>-Jajaja! Sakura-chan, pero bueno, habrá sido por justa causa…-comentó el divertido, pero mucho más maduro rubio.  
>-Así es amor. Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a descansar-las dos se pararon-Nos vemos más tarde Naruto, prepararé la cena-el rubio asintió y Hinata caminó hasta la puerta e invitó a su amiga con la mirada.<br>-Nos vemos más tarde…-susurró Sakura para Sasuke y junto con Hinata salieron del lugar.  
>-Oh! Kami! Qué mujeres! Tenemos a las mujeres más hermosas y deseadas con nosotros, no lo crees teme?-Sasuke sonrió<br>-Concuerdo contigo…-Naruto comenzó a reír  
>-Ya sabía que para estos temas hasta tú te apuntabas jajaja-El rubio siempre conseguía molestar al azabache<br>-Hmp, soy un hombre después de todo…-Naruto asintió y justo cuando iba a hablar alguien ingresó derribando la puerta con una gran fuerza  
>-Abuela Tsunade! Casi me matas del susto, que he hecho ahora?-preguntó el rubio sudando a causa de una posible masacre hacia su integridad física. La aún despampanante rubia de sesenta y tres años sonrió.<br>-Nada, se me fue la mano. Tan sólo buscaba a mi discípula. Ya ha llegado no?-preguntó  
>-Estará en casa dentro de unos minutos…-habló Sasuke por primera vez<br>-Genial. Espero y tengas mucho sake, joven Uchiha…-comentó Tsunade ya saliendo  
>-Sigue igual de borracha dadtebbayo…-Naruto ni pudo terminar a causa del golpe que le propinó la rubia<br>-Crees que no oigo bien? No soy alcohólica, es sólo para relajar mi mente-culminó Tsunade y salió del lugar  
>-Hmp, eso te pasa por dobe-comentó Sasuke algo divertido de ver al rubio con un chichón en la cabeza<br>-Duele!-se quejaba el joven Hokage  
>-Hmp, Naruto…-el rubio miró a Sasuke<br>-Sí?-preguntó  
>-No crees; mejor dicho, estuve pensando que la medicina de la quinto y Sakura podrían ayudarnos en esa futura causa…-culminó serio como siempre el portador de los dos dojutsus más poderosos<br>-Tienes razón, algo como la restauración divina y cosas así no? Que seamos jóvenes siempre. O mejor dicho, prácticamente inmortal, ese jutsu es de los más poderosos. Bueno, eso sería fantástico pero requiere de muchas cosas-Sasuke se incorporó y fue a mirar a la ventana  
>-Sí, seríamos muy fuertes pese a ser muy mayores, sólo ve a la quinto, cada vez está más fuerte. Bien sabes Naruto que ni tú ni yo podremos vencer a ese enemigo-Naruto miró al suelo<br>-Me siento inútil ante eso. Pero no es un jutsu que seamos capaces de dominar-Sasuke dio media vuelta para mirarlo  
>-También… Dobe, no crees que ya sea hora de que reinicies la Academia Ninja? El conjunto de ninjas hace la diferencia, hay mucho potencial en Konoha, tanto de los futuros alumnos y de los maestros-Naruto asintió dándole la razón, se levantó y caminó hasta un estante y de el extrajo unos papeles.<br>-Mira… estas son algunas fichas de nuestra época, no es difícil recomenzar esto, como dices, potencial en Konoha sobra, imagínate a los maestros de los cuáles gozarán estas nuevas generaciones-Sasuke miró algunas fichas, Naruto seguía hablando-maestros como tú, Sakura-chan, Lee, y todos los demás incluyéndome-Naruto tomó asiento nuevamente  
>-Debemos comenzar ya, entrenar y convertir en ninjas élite a todos...-Opinó Sasuke. Naruto se cruzó de brazos.<br>-Hablaré con el consejo mañana, y de acuerdo a lo que me digan, comenzaremos a resucitar ese órgano fundamental, volveremos a sentir lo mismo de antes Sasuke, sólo que en situaciones diferentes…-Sasuke lo miró serio  
>-Hmp… Mis hijos y tus hijos deberán ir juntos, y entrenados por los mejores-Naruto se incorporó y fue a mirar la Villa a través de la ventana<br>-Ni lo dudes Sasuke, serán los líderes más fuertes de su generación. Los que marquen la diferencia, al igual que el legendario equipo siete. Dame unos posibles nombres de quien quieres que sea su maestro…-Sasuke comenzó a hacer memoria  
>-Kakashi está viejo pero sería perfecto…-Naruto asintió de inmediato<br>-También lo quiero a él, pero ahora es miembro del consejo, junto con la abuela Tsunade comandan ese órgano. Ah y ella es otra que me gustaría-Sasuke llegó hasta él  
>-También, ella es completa, pero ella no tolera nada, si quieres aguantar ser su alumno debes ser como Sakura…-De pronto Naruto tuvo una idea<br>-Y si planteamos hacer un cambio en ese término? Qué opinas si los alumnos tienen un maestro y dos superiores más que sean mayores y estén al tanto de ellos y los entrenen en días fijados-Sasuke aprobó  
>-Desde cuando piensas tanto…-opinó. El rubio rió.<br>-Jajaja! Gracias, gracias…-contestó sarcástico  
>-Pero tienes razón, así no perderemos el toque fundamental que tuvieron nuestros maestros-Naruto divisó a lo lejos<br>-Mira, son Shizune y Kurenai, otras grandes maestras-Sasuke miró al par de mujeres  
>-Sí, pero eso ya lo hablaremos luego, dependiendo de cuántos postulantes a ninja se inscriban-Sasuke caminó hacia la salida<br>-Si… Salúdame a Sakura-chan…-con un gesto, Sasuke desapareció  
>-Nos esperan tiempos nuevos…-Naruto decretó que iría a su casa a ver a su mujer.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke ingresó a su hogar, fue hasta la habitación que compartía con su mujer y la encontró durmiendo. Se acercó a observarla.<br>-Hermosa…-susurró. Si Sakura estuviera despierta lo hubiese dicho igual, porque en verdad pareciera que había aumentado su belleza si ello fuera posible.  
>La observó de pies a cabeza, esa mujer con un simple abrazo podía transmitirle un sinfín de sentimientos sin siquiera pronunciar una letra, por eso la amaba, aunque no lo decía, pero entre ellos no era necesario, se conocían muy bien, conocían su historia y se respetaban, se amaban por sobre todo, y no era necesario estar repitiéndolo cada minuto.<br>Sigilosamente tomó ropa limpia y una toalla para darse un baño.  
>Al cabo de veinte minutos de relajarse con la tibia agua, salió del baño vestido sólo con pantalones. Miró la cama y Sakura no estaba. Fue a buscarla, deseaba que ella le hablara.<br>Bajó hasta la sala y antes de que pudiera ser visto la encontró conversando con su amiga, la esposa del dobe. Todo el mundo sabía lo poco que le interesaban las conversaciones ajenas, así que dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver; quizá a dormir, pero algo pronunciado por la Hyuga despertó su súper enterrado; si es que tenía, instinto de vieja curiosa y paró el paso para seguir escuchando.  
>-Sakura… y dime cómo les diremos? Cómo les diremos que serán padres al mismo tiempo del mismo ser?-preguntó la peliazul. Sasuke tragó saliva, que había dicho esa mujer?<br>-Debemos decirlo ya, cualquier momento, no hay que esperar tanto…-Sasuke intrigado, casi sale disparado a pedir explicaciones por semejante cosa que había escuchado.  
>-Y cómo sabes que es un hecho tu embarazo?-preguntó la Hyuga una vez más. Eso casi hace que Sasuke caiga de las escaleras y no como un élite sin precedentes, sino como un torpe cualquiera.<br>-Tsunade estuvo aquí, vino a conversar conmigo y bueno pues abrí la boca y se lo conté todo-Sasuke notó como el rostro de la Hyuga se espantó de repente  
>-Todo? O sea, que…-Sakura negó rápidamente<br>-No, eso no! Shhh silencio…-Sasuke no soportó más, pero tampoco quería entrometerse y quedar como un estúpido curioso, así que rápidamente subió las escaleras, entró a la habitación, se puso una remera y desapareció rumbo a la casa de la única persona con el cual podía hablar de ello.

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontraba disgustando de un plato de ramen cuando de pronto Sasuke llegó.<br>-Teme, no sabes tocar? Qué harías si estuviera yo con Hinata, bueno ya sabes-reprochó el rubio  
>-Tal vez tenga un trauma, pero me metería a mí mismo a un genjutsu eterno para olvidarlo-respondió el azabache<br>-JAJAJA! Era algo así lo que esperaba oír, y bueno dime que te trae teme-Sasuke se acercó a él  
>-Tu mujer está en casa, hablando de algo que se me ha hecho muy raro-Naruto le prestó atención inmediatamente, si Sasuke lo tomaba así, es porque si.<br>-Dime Sasuke-dijo el rubio  
>-La escuche decir que Sakura está embarazada…-No pudo terminar a causa de las palmadas que le dio el rubio en el hombro seguido de felicitaciones.<br>-Me has ganado Sasuke, maldito sexual…-comentó Naruto divertidamente. Sasuke apartó su mano bruscamente  
>-Escucha bien idiota, crees que vendría como el hombre más feliz del mundo; por más que lo sea, a contártelo?-Naruto negó<br>-Creo que ni yo lo haría dadtebbayo-Sasuke aguantó las ganas de golpearlo  
>-Y entonces cállate y déjame terminar!...-exclamó y Naruto asintió-…Bien, pero tu mujer dijo algo raro, habló sobre cómo se lo contarían a unos tal "dos hombres" que son "los padres" de ese "ser" al mismo tiempo…-Naruto escupió todo su ramen seguido de una toz a causa de la impresión que le habían causado esas pablaras<br>-Maldito teme, no lo sé! No lo sé, sólo se me viene a la mente cosas como que eres un cornudo o cosas así, pero hasta eso no implica "dos padres", en serio, no puedo creerlo-Sasuke maldijo, el rubio tenía razón  
>-Tsk…-Naruto se incorporó y le dio una idea<br>-Vamos ahora mismo a solucionar eso-El azabache asintió y en menos de segundos los dos desaparecieron. Las chicas tenían cosas que explicar.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Hinata se encontraban conversando aún sobre el tema.<br>-Sakura yo creo que hay que esperar…-pero a Hyuga no pudo terminar.  
>Naruto y Sasuke con un semblante extraño aparecieron ante ellas.<br>-No hay nada que esperar… Qué es eso de lo que tanto hablan. Necesitamos saber ahora qué es lo que sucede…-Habló Naruto. Las dos estaban visiblemente acorraladas.  
>-Y con toda la verdad…-aportó seriamente Sasuke mirando a Sakura.<br>Ellas por su parte se miraron por unos segundos, y como ya no había marcha atrás, asintieron y se rindieron, lo confesarían ya.  
>-Bueno… Ehmm, lo que pasa es que…-Naruto habló interrumpiendo a Hinata<br>-Sakura, es cierto que estás embarazada?-preguntó éste. Ella asintió decidida.  
>-Sí, estoy embarazada, llevo en mi vientre, a un futuro prodigio sin igual, un accidente pero a la vez una bendición seguramente, porque las cosas pasan por algo no?-Hinata asintió.<br>Ellos no entendían nada. Habían enloquecido las mujeres a quiénes más amaban?  
>-A qué te refieres?-preguntó Naruto. Sasuke por su parte levantó una ceja.<br>-Naruto, Sasuke, ustedes son los padres de éste ser que llevo dentro…-Los dos hombres creyeron que escucharon mal; pero no, las palabras eran esas. Retrocedieron un paso algo cohibidos.  
>-¡¿QUÉEEEE!?-Gritó el rubio<br>-Tienes que estar bromeando…-fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke.  
>Por su parte las chicas, no sabían si reír o llorar.<p>

_*Continuará*_

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Groso Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes no reconocidos sí los he creado yo.**

**Lo más importante: GRACIAS POR LEER !**

* * *

><p>Naruto y Sasuke seguían en estado de shock.<br>-Que no van a preguntar nada?-Sakura los sacó de su patética situación.  
>-Que mierda acabas de decir…-habló Sasuke, irreconocible con el rostro visiblemente abatido.<br>-Cierto, no comprendo nada-dijo Naruto abriendo los brazos, rojo como un tomate.  
>-Sakura explícales todo ya…-Hinata estaba apurada por terminar ese asunto, con los más difíciles.<br>-Bueno, escuchen bien, diré toda la verdad, y sólo una vez. Naruto si vuelves a preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez juro que te partiré la cara, y tú Sasuke no me verás en meses…-Los dos asintieron tragando saliva, Hinata soltó una risita ante eso, era una de las escenas del equipo siete que más amaba.  
>-Adelante Sakura-chan, tampoco interrumpiré…-Naruto sabía bien lo que se sentía ser golpeado por Sakura Haruno.<br>-Hmp…-Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke. Sakura prosiguió.  
>-Bien. Cuando íbamos de misión, mientras corríamos divisé entre unas rocas una planta llamada Ramican, que por cierto es muy difícil de conseguir en todo el mundo, obviamente bajé a tomarlo. El poder natural de esa planta es fenomenal; único, sirve para crear antídotos exactos de unión celular; un ejemplo fácil, puedes unir todo tipo de seres y crear uno sólo, requieres cualquier minúscula parte ya sea de sangre, esperma, el líquido que sale de la mujer cuando tiene un orgasmo y esas cosas… Bueno, el poder natural que posee esta planta al transformarlo en antídoto junto con otros elementos, y una vez introducido en un cuerpo es increíble. La persona portadora del antídoto se convierte en el vientre del ser que será creado, a la persona por ejemplo se le introducen esperma y demás, nace alguien con todas las características de esas personas...-Naruto y Sasuke escuchaban atentos-...Ahora iré al grano, estaba haciendo dicho antídoto y lo que pasó fue que Hinata me pasó una taza de té, luego ocurrió algo afuera del departamento, alguien atacaba a una persona, entonces antes de ir; muy curiosa y torpe, accidentalmente tomé el antídoto, y lo tomé todo…Luego…-Sakura miró a Hinata y las dos se sonrojaron, jamás contarían eso-…luego Hinata entró a bañarse y ella luego de que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que pasó me había dicho tuve relaciones contigo y que no se bañó ni nada, yo lo propio con Sasuke y como el antídoto como que absorbe todo, ni se siente ni nada, todo es microscópico, y bueno, estoy embaraza de ti-apuntó al rubio..-de ti Hinata y eres madre también…-luego miró a Sasuke…- y de ti Sasuke-kun, todos seremos padres, tendremos todos juntos un hijo, seremos familia. Naruto, Sasuke compartirán un hijo en común-culminó Sakura agotada y con el corazón acelerándose por mil. Hinata estaba igual. Sakura había explicado lo último como una niña de seis años que fue pillada, los dos apuestos hombres no entendían del todo.<br>Los dos "padres" se miraron, estaban en shock, compartirían un hijo juntos? Serían familia? Eso debía ser una broma del destino, y de muy mal gusto. Retrocedieron y cayeron en el sillón. La parte final de relato ya no entendieron nada.  
>-Pe pe pero Sakura-chan esto es demasiado…-El rubio estaba totalmente al igual que Sasuke, no comprendían varias cosas.<br>-Y cómo es eso de que en el baño absorbió? Acaso la regadera no llevaría todo? Y también como es eso de que tuvimos relaciones, no entiendo…-Sasuke como siempre hacía difíciles las cosas. Sakura miró a Hinata sin saber que mierda inventar.  
>-Ehh, Sasuke-kun lo que ocurrió fue que, yo fui a cargar agua en la bañera, y estuve ahí, pero terminó el agua y no volvió hasta el día siguiente, entonces Sakura tuvo que utilizar la misma agua…-Naruto y Sasuke al fin comprendieron, pero sin saber que era la más pura mentira.<br>-Y lo de relaciones te lo explicaré. Naruto y Hinata tuvieron relaciones, las partículas de ellos dos ingresaron en mí, quiere decir, Hinata una de las madres, Naruto uno de los padres, yo el vientre y una de las madres y como tú y yo también lo hicimos y tampoco me aseé por culpa de la misión, también se mezclaron y bueno ya no quiero hablar de esto es muy…-Naruto completó  
>-Es muy problemático, como diría Shikamaru…-Todos asintieron.<br>-Por Kami! Imaginen, la niña tendrá cuatro padres…-comentó Hinata.  
>-Niña? Será hombre…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.<br>-Será lo que sea, no comenzaremos a pelear por eso…-habló Sakura algo cansada.  
>-Y dime Sakura-chan, qué será? Digo adoptará todos nuestros jutsus, linaje, etc?-preguntó el rubio muy interesado.<br>-Así es Naruto, será un guerrero nunca antes visto, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera-Ante eso Naruto y Sasuke se miraron orgullosos y con una cómplice mirada  
>-Esto no podía ser mejor…-opinó Sasuke demostrando una leve sonrisa.<br>-Ehh?-dijeron ambas mujeres sin entender.  
>-Pronto lo sabrán, digo cuando nazca…-sentenció Naruto mirando a su amigo.<br>-Díganlo ahora!-pidieron juntas ambas mujeres.  
>-No, no y no! Conocemos a las mujeres y sabemos cómo se pondrán…-Naruto sonaba algo molesto. Ambas se resignaron.<br>-Está bien Naruto, pero si transcurrido ese tiempo no lo dices te descuartizaré y tú Sasuke no es que dejarás de verme en meses, sino por el resto de tu vida!-exclamó Sakura apuntándolos.  
>-Y aún no comienzan los peores meses de embarazado y ya se pone así, pobre de ti Sasuke-habló divertidamente el rubio.<br>-No olvides dobe miserable que también es hijo tuyo, tendrás que aguantar también, si de repente tiene antojos de matar a alguien, la llevaré junto a ti…-Naruto quedó callado, no deseaba morir así.  
>-Bueno, Hinata es hora de irnos, ya ha sucedido lo más increíble, cuando pueda saberse el sexo del bebé avisaré a toda la región ninja, que viene en camino el Mejor Guerrero y Salvador de la Historia, no dudo en que será un niño…-culminó Naruto. Sasuke sonrió. Pero las chicas no comprendieron y tardarían en hacerlo.<br>-Adiós a los dos-Hinata se despidió y salieron rumbo a su hogar.  
>Sakura y Sasuke quedaron callados, él la miraba directamente pero ella desviaba la mirada.<br>-Mírame Sakura…-habló Sasuke de repente. Sakura no tuvo de otra.  
>-Estás molesto?-preguntó algo sumisa. Él sonrió, le encantaba verla sonrojada.<br>-No… Estoy sorprendido aún, eso es todo…-se acercó lentamente a ella.  
>-Sasuke…todo pasa por algo-se sentía estúpida, había dicho esa frase miles de veces y tampoco justificaba que había tenido sexo lésbico y ahora estaba embarazada.<br>-Y ni te imaginas…-Sasuke no dio más detalles.  
>-Está bien… Sasuke tienes hambre?-preguntó Sakura.<br>-Sí…-Sakura iba a responder pero no pudo a causa del beso que su marido le había dado.  
>-Te extrañé…-confesó Sakura con un abrazo. Se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que de repente para sorpresa de Sakura, su marido la tomó en brazos.<br>-Sé mía esta noche…-susurró sensualmente cerca de ella rozando el lóbulo de la chica con sus sensuales labios de hombre. Y como siempre, cualquier cosa que viniera de él, era la rendición de ella.  
>-Esta y todas las que quieras…-Sasuke subió rápidamente las escaleras, la bajó sobre la cama y prosiguió a torturarla con besos en todo su cuerpo.<br>Sakura en un movimiento le sacó la remera, Sasuke hizo lo propio con ella pero dejándola completamente desnuda. Se acercó a su mujer y la comenzó a besar desde el cuello hasta su intimidad, comenzó a degustar de su mujer.  
>-Sas sasu kee…-la pelirrosa tocaba el cielo con las manos; estar con él, era único.<br>-Eres hermosa…-pronunció éste. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa cargada de amor, con eso se decían miles de cosas. Luego Sakura prosiguió de desnudar a su hombre para prestarle la atención que necesitaba.  
>Se colocó sobre él y lo comenzó a besar, Sasuke extendió sus brazos hasta el exuberante, sensual y buen formado trasero de su mujer y lo apretó entre sus manos. Sakura aún no terminaba, así que bajó hasta la intimidad de su marido para prestarle atención.<br>-Aahhgg…-Sasuke no podía nunca evitar gemir.  
>Antes de terminar Sasuke ágilmente se posicionó sobre ella y la miró como siempre lo hacía, con esa mirada cargada de amor que ella entendía muy bien, y sólo era para ella, también sólo ella lo veía.<br>-Sasuke hazme tuya…-No esperó ni un segundo más, entró en ella y comenzó el choque sensual y placentero de cuerpos entre dos de los mejores ninjas de la historia de Konoha.  
>Sasuke era tan experto, sabía cómo enloquecer a la pelirrosa, y ella sabía cómo hacerlo con él. Los gritos y gemidos de ella eran música para sus oídos, nunca se cansaría de esa mujer, porque era ella su salvación, la salvación que muchas veces creyó imposible y nunca creyó merecer. A esa mujer le debía la vida, nunca podría recompensar todo lo que ella había hecho por él, la amaba con toda su alma y por más que no sea el más atento y comunicativo del mundo, ella lo sabía, ellos eran como eran. Y ahí estaban, amándose, haciéndola suya una vez más para toda la eternidad, suya y de nadie más.<br>-Sasu suukeee...!-exclamó la pelirrosa antes de sentir un orgasmo indescriptiblemente delicioso como muchos que él y sólo él le hacía sentir, siempre ella fue sólo de él, y de él para siempre.  
>Abrazados, con besos y caricias de por medio esperaron juntos a Morfeo.<p>

* * *

><p>Cinco meses después, se encontraban en la oficina del Consejo Superior de Konoha, el Hokage y los demás involucrados en el ser que la legendaria Haruno llevaba dentro.<br>-Y como escucharon, esa es la situación…-Culminó el rubio. Todos los del consejo excepto Tsunade estaban irreconociblemente sorprendidos.  
>Kakashi miró a sus ex alumnos con una mirada de "Que hicieron", pero aprobaba por sobre todo el nacimiento de ese ser.<br>-Uzumaki Naruto, el consejo obviamente aceptará el nacimiento de…-uno de los ancianos no pudo culminar, fue interrumpido por el Hokage  
>-El nacimiento del niño…-sonrió con superioridad al igual que Sasuke, las chicas rememoraron internamente el día en que se enteraron del sexo de aquel ser.<br>-Uchiha Sasuke estás tú aprobando eso?-preguntó una de las más antiguas.  
>-Categóricamente…-respondió serio y con una mirada desafiante.<br>-Y tú Haruno-san?-preguntó a la pelirrosa. Ella sonrió tocando su abultado vientre.  
>-Si no estuviera de acuerdo, nadie estaría aquí reunido por esta causa…-respondió algo molesta. Ante eso sus amigos sonrieron.<br>-Antes de que pregunte, yo también lo estoy-Habló la Hyuga. Todos los ancianos se miraron y asintieron. Tsuande de pronto se incorporó, cocó los puños tan fuerte que una ráfaga de poder se formó y chocó contra los miembros del consejo, seguido, comenzó a hablar.  
>-Sakura Haruno como mi discípula predilecta; y me atrevo a decir que me ha superado en batalla, conoce bastante bien el procedimiento científico de la unión celular, es más lo domina más que yo, pero ésta vez fue un error, yo como una de los más fuertes de este Consejo, sumándole que fui la Quinto Hokage apruebo el nacimiento de ese niño, llevando a colación que fue un accidente y que las cosas pasan por algo, ya sea para bien o para mal…-Naruto y los demás estaban orgullosos de la vieja Tsunade, como se plantaba y marcaba territorio entre todos. Tsunade miró al peliplata-…Kakashi está conmigo, con él ya es suficiente para saber que hemos ganado, y si uno de ustedes se interpone, pues lo siento tendré que mandarlos a volar…-culminó Tsunade, como siempre entre gritos y desafiante.<br>-Lady Tsunade, no es necesario matarnos, porque también estamos de acuerdo...-ante esa resolución hasta el mismo Sasuke pudo respirar normalmente. Hinata y Sakura se abrazaron contentas.  
>-Bien, a esperar a…-Tsunade no sabía el nombre.<br>-Cómo se llamará el histórico niño?-preguntó uno de los ancianos.  
>Naruto miró a los tres involucrados y éstos le dieron su aprobación. Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta llegando a la terraza del último piso, se paró sobre una barra en lo alto, junto a él llegaron los que en la oficina estaban.<br>Abajo los habitantes de Konoha, que habían escuchado todo lo ocurrido y ya lo sabían gracias a un jutsu especial del clan Yamanaka, gritaban eufóricos todo tipo de cosas, pero estaban felices.  
>-Gente de Konoha, es un honor para mí el comunicarles que viene en camino, el guerrero más espectacular que nadie hubiese soñado, accidente o no, es mi hijo y de ellos, todos de élite, y ya conocen al ex equipo siete; somos legendarios, y una vez más haremos historia y salvaremos el futuro a través de este niño que ahí está creciendo. Ahora no lo entenderán, pero con el transcurso de los años y llegado el momento sí. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, por el momento sólo quiero que esperen ansiosos la llegada de SON El Hijo del Pueblo…-Naruto paró para que todos aplaudieran y así fue.<br>Ente la multitud alguien preguntó porque lo de hijo del pueblo y Naruto respondió:  
>-Hijo del Pueblo porque es hijo mío, yo soy la autoridad, hijo de un Hyuga, ellos son el ojo para ver a lo lejos, hijo de un Uchiha, ellos fueron los guardianes más poderosos y muchas atributos más, hijo de un genio médico, el ámbito más importante de la existencia, la medicina junto con la guerra, nosotros somos el pueblo, así como también ustedes lo son, hijo de ustedes también será, porque ese niño será un ser espectacular…-así culminó el rubio su discurso y ante los gritos de los aldeanos, regresaron a la oficina del Consejo.<br>-Sasuke, ve preparándote para que entrenemos a nuestro descendiente…-habló Naruto  
>-Hmp, ni lo dudes dobe….-Sakura apareció entre ellos.<br>-Esperen! Escuché bien? Acaso quieren que los mate? Hinata y yo tenemos también todo el derecho de entrenar a nuestro hijo y así será…-sentenció Sakura.  
>Naruto y Sasuke asintieron, y contentos por tener por seguro que las dos también tenían la ilusión de entrenar y hacer de SON un guerrero sin igual.<br>Los cuatro abandonaron el lugar y fueron a celebrar la aceptación parcial por parte del Consejo, todos los habitantes y naciones grandes que comparten amistad con Konoha, como Suna.  
>Que hayan aceptado todos el nacimiento de SON lo era todo para ellos.<p>

_*Continuará*_

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Groso Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes no reconocidos sí los he creado yo.**

**Lo más importante: GRACIAS POR LEER !**

* * *

><p>En Konoha, todos estaban expectantes por lo que estaba aconteciendo. En proceso de parto se encontraba Sakura Haruno, atendida por su ex maestra, Tsunade Senju.<br>En la sala de espera "los padres" estaban nerviosos, la rubia genio médico no había salido aún y ya se había cumplido una hora.  
>De pronto, para el alivio de sus almas la ruda mujer apareció ante ellos.<br>_Pueden estar tranquilos, ha sido difícil el parto pero los dos están bien, pasen a conocer a su hijo…-Los tres siguieron a la ex Hokage sin decir palabra alguna, estaban extasiados por ver cómo era SON.  
>Ingresaron a la habitación y divisaron a Sakura, su rostro denotaba cansancio extremo, en sus brazos y amamantando estaba SON, pero aún no podían ver cómo era.<br>Kakashi se encontraba al lado de la Haruno, intrigados miraron a Tsunade, reprendiéndola de cómo pudo haber hecho pasar a alguien primero antes que ellos.  
>_Que mierda ustedes tres? Él llegó cuando terminó el parto e ingresó sin mi permiso, de hecho no sé porque se los explico, debería descuartizarlos automáticamente…-culminó Tsunade, quien alo canada fue a tomar un vaso de sake para relajarse.<br>Ante eso Sakura y Kakashi sonreían divertidos, ellos sabían que Tsunade jamás dejaría pasar a alguien, y que si no fuese porque Kakashi no era su pareja lo mandaría a volar a Suna de un golpe, otro secreto que nadie sabía, sólo Sakura.  
>_Acérquense…-pidió Sakura. Los tres más ansiosos que nunca llegaron hasta ella, inmediatamente miraron al niño y lo que vieron los dejó anonadados al igual que Sakura la primera vez que lo vio, esa criatura era una hermosura, no se podía ver cómo eran sus ojos porque por alguna razón aún no podía abrirlos.<br>_Es hermoso… Una mezcla exacta de Naruto y Sasuke…-Opinó Hinata, se tapó la boca con las manos a causa de la impresión que sintió.  
>Los dos hombres en cambio se miraron sonrientes, su hijo sería el más dotado en todo.<br>_Es pelinegro, pero se parece mucho a Naruto…-Aportó Sakura acariciando la pequeña cabeza de SON.  
>De pronto Naruto se incorporó con aire de desición.<br>_Esto me deja con más ganas de reorganizar la Academia Ninja, dicho pedido ya fue aprobado por el Consejo, sólo falta que nos metamos en las construcciones, todo lo que ello implica...-Naruto miró a su hijo...-Por último y más importante que las nuevas generaciones de Konoha alcancen la edad ideal para comenzar, mientras tanto iremos comunicándolo a todo el mundo ninja, así para que también ellos se vayan preparando en sus respectivas naciones…-Habló el Hokage.  
>Todos los que estaban en la sala asintieron con nostalgia de aquellas épocas, definitivamente el instinto guerrero, la voluntad del fuego nunca cesaría en ellos, y así era perfecto.<br>Afuera el mal podría estar creciendo, haciéndose fuerte y causando muchos problemas, pero para ellos, unidos todos como hermanos que se consideran, no representaría el menor problema arriesgar sus vidas para salvar a los pueblos débiles e inocentes.  
>Las cuatro personas en silencio estaban, pero cuando Sakura hizo un movimiento para acomodarse mejor que provocó que SON dejara de mamar el ruido regresó, fuerte e imponente de un niño sano y con un futuro lleno de promesas.<br>Cuando el niño volvió a sentir el pezón de su madre en la boca, inmediatamente volvió a alimentarse, los cuatro adultos sonrieron sintiendo paz, el tener un hijo y vivir todo aquello además de nuevo era reconfortante.

* * *

><p>Luego de conocer a su hijo, los dos padres fueron a la oficina del Hokage, las dos guerreras quedaron solas cuidando al bebé.<br>_Que maravilla de niño Sakura…-habló Hinata sacando de sus pensamientos a su amiga.  
>_Sí, es el ser más hermoso que vi hasta ahora…-comentó, luego posó su vista nuevamente a la ventana.<br>_Qué te preocupa Sakura?-preguntó Hinata. La nombrada la miró.  
>_Nunca se te escapa nada...-ambas sonrieron.<br>_No, pero dime que te tiene así…-pidió Hinata apretándole la mano delicadamente.  
>_Es lo que Naruto y Sasuke tienen por decirnos… Naruto dijo que nos lo dirían cuando nazca, y esas palabras me preocupan Hinata, por lo visto nos espera algo negro en un futuro...-culminó Sakura con destellos de preocupación en sus bellos ojos.<br>La Hyuga de pronto sintió la misma preocupación, tan extasiada estuvo los meses del embarazo que se había olvidado de aquello.  
>_Ahora que lo mencionas, también a mí, crees que tiene relación con otra guerra?-Preguntó.<br>_Seguramente, por algo una vez llamó a SON, salvador y esas cosas…-Sakura se acostó por completo, seguido un bufido de cansancio escapó de ella.  
>_Es hora de que nos digan qué planes tienen para nuestro hijo…-habló Hinata.<br>_Eso también me preocupa, ya sabemos que SON será un guerrero sin igual, pero tampoco quiero que lo vean como mero instrumento de guerra, también quiero que lo amen como su hijo, pese a que los dos deban compartirlo, y si no lo ven así, pues no lo permitiré…-Hinata asintió…-Este niño no crecerá en medio de soledad, pero daría lo mismo si es que tanto Naruto como Sasuke no lo vean con amor de padre…-culminó algo afligida.  
>_Comparto tus palabras, si no lo inculcan con valores y amor de familia, tampoco permitiré que SON los ayude para ese propósito futuro…-Ambas asintieron. No permitirían por nada del mundo que SON sea un niño con trastornos.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en los cómodos sillones conversando de todo tipo de cosas relacionadas a la re-apertura de la Academia Ninja.<br>_Teme lo primero que harás es ir en todas las naciones ninjas más poderosas a dar mi comunicado oficial y confidencial del futuro que nos espera, debes recalcar una y otra vez que la información sobre la futura situación lo deben saber sólo los miembros del consejo, ninjas más confidenciales y el mismo Kage, los futuros ninjas y los aldeanos comunes deben permanecer completamente ajenos a esta información…-Sasuke bufó con cansancio.  
>_Ya lo sé dobe, no necesitas explicar obviedades una y otra vez, y luego te quejas porque Sakura te pega…-comentó el azabache sin demostrar emoción alguna.<br>_JAJAJA! Lo siento teme. Cuándo partirás?-preguntó el rubio  
>_La otra semana, y volveré en la otra siguiente…-respondió mirando su taza de té<br>_Sasuke confío en que volverás lo más pronto posible, para que me ayudes con organizar los gastos y demás cosas que se necesitarán para la construcción de la Academia, y la nueva pista de batalla, deben ser lo mejor de toda las naciones juntas…-Naruto miró a la ventana…-En éstos casos Shikamaru sería perfecto, él lo haría sólo y sin problemas, pero se tuvo que enamorar de una extranjera y fue tras ella, Gaara maldito tiene al más inteligente, supuestamente volvería este año pero no lo hizo…-culminó el rubio algo sonriente.  
>_Eres un Shikamaru dependiente, era inteligente pero no fuerte…-comentó Sasuke sin ganas.<br>_Sí, pero él ayudaba bastante, un estratega genial, ojalá y vuelva…-Sasuke lo miró.  
>_Y Sai aún no vuelve?-preguntó el pelinegro.<br>_No, la misión que les encomendé es de vigilancia entre dos naciones que aún siguen renegadas, no volverá dentro de dos meses, pero para eso estás tú para ayudarme Sasuke, porque eres el mejor Anbu y el líder…-Sasuke miró hacia arriba.  
>_Quién diría que volvería a la Aldea, me convertiría en el líder Anbu y que viviría entre constantes misiones, enmendando errores del pasado…-habló Sasuke, de la nada y sin previo aviso se había abierto un poco y eso sorprendió al rubio.<br>_Sasuke... Soy Hokage por eso, si tú hubieras abandonado la aldea pelearía contigo hasta morir, y no me importaba nada más...-Sasuke lo miraba sin parpadear...- Sakura-chan tanto sufrió por ti, después que de todo se normalizó volvió a ser aquella niña, un tiempo me di cuenta que no podía competir contra ti por ella, para esa mujer lo eras todo y lo eres todo, y ahora estoy felizmente casado y enamorado…-Sasuke lo miró.  
>_Sakura…Ella es… preciosa…-Naruto asintió….-Esto del amor es lo más fuerte, más que cualquier jutsu, si no fuese por ella yo estaría perdido…-Naruto se paró del sillón, fue a extraer algo del armario, era un cuadro de mesa, lo limpió y lo colocó en su mesa en, el yacía la foto del antiguo equipo siete.<br>_Todos nosotros tenemos nuestra historia, también Kakashi, y por eso opino que desde ahora tenemos que mantener esa unión, de hecho que ya no hay nada que nos separe, ahora somos familia, compartimos un hijo, puedes creerlo?-Sasuke sonrió y lo negó.  
>_No puede creerlo, es una maldita broma del destino, creo yo que a nadie le pasaría algo así o le pasó, nosotros nuevamente presentes en ésta nueva realidad, es algo muy fuera de lo comú...-Naruto estalló en carcajadas.<br>_Tienes razón Sasuke, tanto hemos vivido juntos, cosas similares a lo largo de los años, todo y siempre juntos, ahora compartimos un hijo de sangre, sinceramente es algo que a veces no puedo asimilar…-Sasuke sonrió.  
>_Sí, de todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos, compartir un hijo era lo único que faltaba, maldito dobe, haz logrado tu objetivo, con darme una nueva oportunidad tú y Sakura han cambiado mi vida, mi destino…-Sasuke apoyó su codo sobre la mesa.<br>_Así es, una locura… No te preocupes Sasuke, créeme que estamos felices por eso y que tú eres mi hermano. Bueno, qué te parece si volvemos junto a SON?-preguntó el Hokage. Sasuke asintió y en una nube de humo los dos ninjas más grandes de la historia desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba realizando su primera caminata después del parto, Hinata por su parte no dejaba de mimar a su hijo.<br>La sannin iba a hablar pero dos hombres ingresaron a través de la puerta.  
>_Ohh Sakura-chan ya estás mejor…-comentó un rubio. Sasuke inspeccionó de la cabeza a los pies a su hermosa mujer, y no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo sensual y perfecta.<br>_Que suerte que llegaron ustedes dos…-habló Hinata llegando a ellos con SON en los brazos.  
>_Cierto, hay serias cosas de las cuáles tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo...-Sakura llegó hasta la cama.<br>_Que es ahora mujer…-habló Sasuke por primera vez.  
>_Sobre SON, Hinata y yo no permitiremos que ustedes lo utilicen como arma ni nada y que sólo lo entrenen por ese "futuro" que has mencionado Naruto...-La pelirrosa lo miró desafiante, pero el rubio ni se inmutó.<br>_Ah con que era eso, ya sabía que no iban a aguantar ni medio segundo más sin que les dijéramos, mujeres…-comentó Naruto. Sasuke sonrió levemente.  
>_¡No te burles!-lo amenazó la pelirrosa, el rubio calló, no deseaba perder un diente...-Antes de que comiences tu relato querido amigo los amenazaré…-Hinata aguantó la risa. Naruto y Sasuke asintieron sin entender.<br>_Habla Sakura…-pidió Sasuke algo curioso.  
>_Bueno, nuestra amenaza es que los abandonaremos y huiremos con SON a cualquier lugar de este mundo donde pueda recibir amor de familia, eso significa que no permitiremos que ustedes lo vean sólo como un gran guerrero, queremos que lo vean como hijo y que lo amen como sus padres… Sólo eso…-Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, ellos por más que no lo demostraran amaban a SON y lo harían por siempre. Un hijo lo era todo.<br>_Sakura, Hinata, no se preocupen por eso, amamos a nuestro hijo y no deben amenazarnos ni nada, todo será natural, lo amaremos siempre, es obvio, no somos seres irracionales, lo que les debe preocupar es el futuro, donde SON cargado de poder nos salvará, e implementará el amor, los valores que le enseñemos como familia a lo largo de su vida y por sobre todo la voluntad del fuego que fluirá en él hasta el fin de los tiempos…-Culminó el rubio. Sakura y Hinata lo miraron con algo de temor reflejados en sus presiosos ojos.  
>_Está bien, entendemos y estamos contentas de que vean a SON como a un tesoro, pero Naruto dinos de una vez por todas que mierda es lo que nos espera en el futuro…-Pidió la pelirrosa.<br>_Escuchen con atención…-Naruto comenzó a relatar, la sorpresa y las lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos de las dos guerreras denotaban lo tocadas que estaban. Sasuke no interrumpió ni una vez. En verdad era algo muy delicado.  
>_No queremos una guerra más y menos si será una donde la sangre derramada sea el doble que la última…-Habló Hinata secando sus lágrimas.<br>_Maldita sea! Con razón Sasuke ya casi ni está en Konoha, sus misiones como Anbu han aumentado el doble…-Sasuke asintió comprendiendo a su mujer…-Naruto con razón tú también has estado el doble de ocupado…-Naruto la interrumpió.  
>_Ocupado no, desesperado…-Hinata miró a su marido.<br>_Porqué?-preguntó la Hyuga.  
>_Porque para ese tiempo nosotros nos haremos mayores, pero ese no es el problema principal, sino que nuestro futuro adversario es un guerrero único del mal y no podremos vencer a un descendiente supremo, pero con este obsequio del destino podremos salir adelante a través de SON, todos nuestros sueños seguirán vivos en él, todo dependerá de él…-Hinata y Sakura asintieron.<br>_Porqué siempre tenemos que estar en una situación similar?-preguntó Sakura al aire.  
>_Porque hay una profecía…-respondió Sasuke. Naruto asintió.<br>_Y porque no volvemos a luchar como la última guerra, venceremos…-Naruto interrumpió a Hinata.  
>_Las cosas no suceden igual dos veces mi amor…-Todos miraron a SON.<br>Sería él, el gran guerrero que esperaban? O la unión celular era sólo un mito de la alta medicina de primer nivel?  
>Unos miraron a su hijo, otros a través de la ventana,se observaban los primeros copos de nieve, la navidad y las demás fiestas estaban cerca, el enemigo también, y la respuesta sobre SON, lo sabrían con el correr de los años, si era el guerrero salvador único dominador de jutsus, podrían estar en paz.<p>

_*Continuará*_

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Groso Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes no reconocidos sí los he creado yo.**

**Lo más importante: GRACIAS POR LEER !**

* * *

><p>En Konoha había entrado el verano, el calor superaba los cuarenta grados, pero para los gennin y chunnin de la aldea era tomada como un reto de resistencia.<br>El cielo estaba precioso, por las calles se veían nuevos rostros, la paz había perdurado ya tantos años que todos creían en la posibilidad de que un día los ninjas no tendrían la necesidad de volverse tan fuertes, porque la gente común pensaba que el futuro estaba predestinado a una paz eterna, lastimosamente estaban equivocados.  
>Por las modernas calles de Konoha venía corriendo un joven de trece años a gran velocidad, estaba sobre la hora y no quería llegar tarde a la Academia.<br>El joven era alto, pelinegro, de blanca piel, era nada más y nada menos que el ser más famoso y prodigio de la aldea, SON.  
>Ingresó a la Academia, que para este tiempo era un inmenso establecimiento, repleto de habitaciones, bibliotecas, salas de primeros auxilios, comedor y demás sectores, toda la mejor comodidad para los futuros ninja de Konoha. Los ninjas de la aldea siempre debían tener lo mejor como potencia mundial y así era. Muchas instalaciones espectaculares fueron construidas gracias a la gestión del Hokage.<br>El niño, copia exacta de Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke ingresó a su sala, de un salto tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre, como era muy popular el grito de las mujeres no se hizo esperar.  
>_Ay qué hermoso!-gritaban unas.<br>_SON eres el mejor!-exclamaban otras.  
>De pronto la puerta se abrió de un portazo que hizo que volara en pedazos.<br>_Silencio! Hoy reemplazaré a su maestra Shizune, no tengo nada de paciencia así que deberán comportarse!-exclamó la vieja e impecable Tsunade, para su edad seguía viéndose como una joven mujer hermosa, todos sabían que era gracias a un jutsu pero era mejor así, nadie se acostumbraría a ver a una de los tres genio médico más grande de la historia con un estado débil o con un aspecto físico al que acostumbrado no estaban.  
>_Tsunade-sama será un inmenso placer…-Habló SON en representación de todos.<br>_Gracias, bueno el día de hoy tendremos clases sobre…-Tsunade comenzó su clase, todos extasiados de tener a semejante ninja ante ellos brindándoles conocimientos únicos, escuchaban muy concentrados.  
>SON escuchaba a la muy conocida para él, era como su abuela, porque así sus padres le decían y él pese a ganarse regaños por parte de la rubia por llamarla abuela, lo seguía haciendo siempre porque le resultaba muy divertido.<br>No podía concentrarse porque estaba de lo más cansado y aburrido. Apenas ayer había terminado su entrenamiento con su madre Hinata, y después de meses de entrenamiento había perfeccionado el Kaiten.  
>Según su bella madre su tío Neji estaría de lo más orgulloso, le habían contado que falleció durante la guerra salvando la vida de su padre, por ende él no lo conocía pero sabía que fue un guerrero que lo dio todo.<br>Sus cuadro padres, los ninjas a quienes consideraba parte de su familia como Kakashi, Gai, Tsuande, Iruka y uno que otro más siempre tenían tiempo para él, cada vez que tenía dudas y sus padres no estaban acudía a ellos, y sin problema alguno éstos estaban para lo que sea y solucionaban sus problemas.  
>Cada uno de ellos siempre le contaban historias de antaño, él siempre se sentía extasiado al saber sobre eso. Era tan increíble el ser ninja, poder luchar y hacer cosas extraordinarias.<br>SON siempre leía bastante, conocía a muchos ninjas de antaño que fueron muy importantes, no sólo con buenos actos, sino también aquellos renegados como Orochimaru, Madara y otros que estaban en los más alto como sus abuelos paternos.  
>SON había llorado al leer sobre la historia del Clan Uchiha y el como su difunto tío por diversas cuestiones había acabado con todo el Clan y entre ellos sus dos abuelos paternos, y lo mismo ocurrió cuando leyó todo lo referente a los padres de su rubio padre, los fuerte que era su abuelo, lo mucho que lucharon ambos para mantener con vida a su padre que ahora es el ninja más fuerte de todos, superando por no mucho a su padre Uchiha, pero la diferencia, era la diferencia.<br>Pero ningún libro se comparaba con las historias que sus padres le contaban, él para su edad sabía lo que muchos apenas se enterarían cuando decidieran ir a informarse sobre ellos en la lujosa y completísima biblioteca que su Hokage padre había encomendado a los Yamanaka construir.  
>Con trece años y mucho entrenamiento había logrado el Rasengan y el Chidori, especialidad de sus padres. Después de diversos estudios con los mejores ninjas, habían llegado a la conclusión de que SON había heredado hasta del Clan Namikaze, eso significaba que podría perfeccionar incluso la velocidad de su difunto abuelo, y diversos jutsus más que él podría controlarlos con entrenamiento.<br>Por ello, sus padres se pusieron en campaña y por temporadas les correspondía entrenar a SON. Y a lo largo de los trece años, el niño había logrado ya muchas cosas, pero apurarlo no querían.  
>La imponente voz de Tsunade lo sacó de sus pensamientos, debía prestar más atención.<p>

* * *

><p>Llegadas las dos de la tarde los alumnos volvían a sus hogares, muchos contarían que habían conocido a Tsunade, otros repasarían sus lecciones, otros simplemente irían a dormir pero había sólo uno quién tenía que elegir para hacer algo que ningún otro podía, ese era SON y el reto era escoger a cuál de sus familias iría a ver, al final se decidió por ir a ver a su padre Hokage ya que su padre Anbu estaba en una misión.<br>Corría ágilmente por las calles, pensando en lo que siempre le pareció diferente, y era el hecho de tener dos familias, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quería preguntar porque tenía miedo de hacerlos sentir mal o algo por el estilo, amaba a sus dos familias por igual, y ni que decir a sus cuatro hermanos. Dos por parte del rubio y otros dos por parte del pelinegro.  
>Él sabía perfectamente que tenía dos familias, que a la vez eran una sola por él, pero SON no sabía el porqué de dos familias, mejor dicho como fue eso posible, porque era obvio que no fue adoptado, porque se parecía bastante a sus dos padres y hasta él se daba cuenta de ellos, y otro punto importante era que podía dominar diversos jutsus, herencia de sus cuatro padres y antepasados.<br>El chico sabía perfectamente que era diferente a sus hermanos, y también sus padres lo entrenaban el doble, amaba entrenar, tener misiones lo era todo para él.

Solía tener batallas amistosas contra los hijos del Kazekage cada vez que visitaban Konoha, pero los que más reto le hacían en batalla eran sus padres y sus madres.  
>Iba tan concentrado que, como es humano y todos pueden fallar, se desconcentró y no vio a la persona que enfrente tenía, la llevó por delante tras un fuerte choque.<br>_¡AUCH!-Se quejó la chica que yacía tirada en el piso, ni podía levantarse.  
>_Discúlpeme, fue mi culpa...-SON se acercó a la muchacha, los dos se miraron por un tiempo,luego el chico la ayudó a incorporarse, ya que ésta no dejaba de mirarlo y no reaccionaba.<br>_Creo que me has roto el brazo querido SON…-Habló de pronto la aldeana que embobada estaba por el chico, el cual le gustaba desde niños, pero lastimosamente él ni la conocía y según ella ni la pelaría.  
>_Entonces será mejor que me acompañes para ver a mi madre, ella te curará de inmediato...-La chica negó.<br>_Descuida no es nada, iré al hospital por cuenta propia…-Él también negó.  
>_Mis dos padres me han enseñado que cuando dañas a una mujer debes hacer todo lo posible para curarla, enmendar el error para que te perdone, ya sea física o las cosas en cuanto a sentimientos, bueno tú entiendes…-La hermosa chica miraba a SON con destellos en los ojos.<br>_Eres muy caballeroso…-Emitió la chica. SON estalló en carcajadas.  
>_Déjate de eso, sólo quiero enmendar mi error…-El chico posó sus brazos tras su nuca, no sabía que ese comentario había roto cualquier esperanza de la chica.<br>_Pues… Eres un maldito descuidado!-Gritó, se incorporó como pudo y para sorpresa de SON la chica desapareció como si fuese un ninja, era novata pero nunca la había visto en la Academia.  
>_...-Seguía mirando por donde fue, no la entendía, primero se sonrojaba por él y le decía cosas amablemente, luego le gritaba maldito y se largaba, no la entendía, no quiso volver a prestar atención a eso, así que rápidamente retomó su camino.<p>

* * *

><p>_SON!-Exclamó el maduro pero siempre alegre y guapo Naruto Uzumaki al ver llegar a su hijo<p>

_Padre, hoy mandaron a la abuela Tsunade, rayos que mujer más estricta es cuando de estudios o entrenamiento se trata!-Comentó y su padre sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

_JAJAJA! La abuela Tsunade es una de las mejores ninja de sexo femenino que la historia haya conocido, al igual que tu madre…-SON lo interrumpió.  
>_Mamá Sakura o Mamá Hinata?-preguntó inocentemente, Naruto aguantaba la risa.<br>_La primera… Bueno, que te trae hijo-SON miró a su padre.  
>_Vine a ver cómo estabas, luego pasaré junto a madre Hinata y luego con madre Sakura, no sabes cuando llega padre Sasuke?-preguntó el chico, Naruto y los demás ya se habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de preguntas.<br>_Sasuke llegará mañana, luego entrenaremos no olvides que te toca entrenar conmigo…-SON asintió.  
>_Por supuesto padre, debo ganar esa competencia para ser chunnin…-Naruto asintió.<br>_SON y vaya que tienes nivel más elevado incluso que el mío…-Eso sorprendió al joven.  
>_Debes estar bromeando…-Naruto negó.<br>_Eres el más fuerte de todos, y eso que aún no has desarrollado todo lo que has heredado…-SON lo interrumpió.  
>_Dime padre, porque no quieren contarme quien soy, y porque tampoco me explican cosas como que tengo dos dojutsus, o por lo menos el Sharingan aparece cuando lo activo…-Naruto negó.<br>_No es que no queremos o no te queremos, sino porque aún eres joven, eres un ser excepcional hijo mío, pero lo que no quiero que olvides es que te amamos los cuatro…-SON asintió y abrazó a su padre, el rubio lo aceptó.  
>_Gracias padre, bueno, ahora continuaré mi recorrido…-Se despidieron y salió del lugar.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno se encontraba curando a una bella joven que se había roto el brazo, la sannin estaba de salida cuando la chica pidió por ella, obviamente tuvo que aceptar.<br>_Usted es increíble Haruno-sama…-Alabó la chica mientras hacía movimientos normales con sus brazos.  
>_Mucho entrenamiento…-Sakura sonrió. De pronto la puerta se abrió. Era SON.<br>_Madre!-exclamó él yendo a abrazarla. La peliverde fue completamente ignorada.  
>_Anda SON, saluda a la chica no seas desubicado…-El chico miró a la chica y se sobresaltó.<br>_Eres tú…-Habló.  
>_Algún problema?-La chica se disponía a ir.<br>_Adiós Haruno-sama es usted increíble, nada parecida a su hijo…-Con una reverencia salió del lugar. Sin poder ser vista la chica corrió hasta su casa empapada en lágrimas, era novata pero muy buena, la precisión en que corría no era de una aldeana común pero tampoco era un ninja.  
>Se secó las lágrimas, ya estaba resuelto para ella, el chico a quién amaba y siempre espiaba y apoyaba desde lo lejos, nunca la miraría, no estaba a su nivel.<br>Sakura Haruno miraba a su hijo con esa mirada que hacía temer a cualquiera.  
>_SON que le has hecho a esa chica?-preguntó.<br>_Lo que pasa es que yo fui quien le rompí el brazo, andaba corriendo y la torpe e me cruzó en frente, luego me disculpé y le dije que me acompañara hasta aquí para que la cures, pero se negó y dijo ridiculeces como que era caballeroso, entonces negué eso porque como mis dos padres me habían enseñado que…-SON calló tras un fuerte grito de su madre.  
>_Eres es verdad igual de ciego que tus dos padres!-El chico no entendía.<br>_Qué quieres decir?-preguntó.  
>_A esa chica seguramente le gustas y le hablaste mal, no importa si a ti no te gusta, no debes tratar así a una mujer…-SON pareció comprenderlo.<br>_Madre, en ese punto estoy confundido, no es sólo ella, muchas chicas me persiguen...-Eso trajo recuerdos a Sakura, sabía muy bien, así era Sasuke, hasta ahora.  
>_Ya lo sé SON, pero esas chicas no te aman seguramente, sólo te persiguen por lo que eres, o le pareces atractivo pero sólo eso, algún día sabrás y te darás cuenta de quién te ama en verdad…-SON asintió.<br>_Madre creo que debo disculparme con esa chica…-Sakura asintió.  
>_Sí hijo, hazlo-Lo apoyó. SON la abrazó y la besó.<br>_Adiós madre, nos vemos mañana!-Salió de un salto, en verdad quería encontrar a la chica, ahora lo había comprendido, fue desubicado y él no debía ser así, menos con una dama.

* * *

><p>SON anduvo corriendo casi media hora por Konoha, se encontraba hacia las afueras, se dio por vencido pero antes haría algo.<br>_¡Byakugan!-exclamó, comenzó a mirar hasta donde le llegaba la visión, no vio a la chica, por un momento se sintió estúpido pero continuó, dirigió su vista hacia el bosque como última parada, y lo que vio y escuchó lo sobresaltó, era una mujer, estaba siendo atacada por tres hombres. Inmediatamente se abalanzó al bosque para socorrer a la mujer.  
>_Suéltenla!-gritó. Divisó a la víctima y era la misma chica, eso se ganaba por vagar sola por la noche cerca del bosque, pero aún así los Ambus tenían que haber socorrido.<br>_Vaya, vaya, miren es SON El Hijo del Pueblo…-Comentó con sarcasmo uno de ellos.  
>_Dije que la suelten!-Intentó avanzar pero un Kunai se clavó fuerte y dolorosamente en el esbelto muslo de la chica, la cual gritó de dolor y comenzó a llorar. Eso fue demasiado, SON hervía en rabia. Se abalanzó tan rápido sobre ellos, que ni lo vieron, con un Kunai degolló ferozmente a uno.<br>_Hijo de…-Al segundo lo aplastó contra una roca.  
>_Cuidado!-gritó la chica. SON esquivó al hombre y con un rasengan lo destrozó. Al último lo agarró y lo atravesó con un chidori, no había piedad para nadie.<br>Entre las sombras, otro chico más o menos de la misma edad, miraba todo extasiado, pero tan rápido como llegó, se fue.  
>_Estás bien?-preguntó SON a la chica.<br>_Sí… Muchas gracias SON…-El chico la miró por primera vez, de pies a cabeza, la joven en verdad era hermosa.  
>_Descuida, discúlpame a mí también, ya sabes…-La chica asintió…-Por cierto, cómo te llamas?-preguntó. Ella lo miró.<br>_Mel Matarashi, un placer noble guerrero…-A SON le pareció un lindo nombre.  
>_Deja de decirme o llamarme con esas formalidades, lo odio, sólo dime SON y punto…-Ella asintió.<br>_Está bien SON-La chica creía que en un sueño estaba.  
>_Eres ninja?-preguntó. Ella lo miró con tristeza.<br>_Te confesaré con todo el dolor de mi corazón que no lo soy, es el sueño más grande de mi vida ser una guerrera, una ninja de Konoha, pero mi madre me lo prohibió, cuando mi padre estaba vivo me apoyó y cuanto tu padre el Hokage reabrió la academia el me llevó, fui por dos años, pero luego murió y mamá me lo impidió rotundamente, siempre quise y quiero ser ninja pero...-Miró al cielo...-Tu madre médico es mi inspiración…-Confesó mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.  
>_Te entiendo, si yo no fuera ninja ni me gustaría vivir, pero lo tuyo tiene solución, tienes que entrenar, así serás una gran guerrera…-Ella lo interrumpió. Miró directamente al chico, era tan hermoso, se sonrojó por ello.<br>_Mi madre no dejará que…-Él negó rápidamente.  
>_Y quién dice que irás a la Academia? Lo haremos en secreto, yo seré tu maestro!-Decretó SON. La chica creyó que oyó mal, pero no, el chico de su vida se ofrecía a convertirla en ninja.<br>_No quiero molestar…-SON sacudió la cabeza.  
>_No será molestia, molestia será si no aceptas…-Ella se sonrojó hasta el pie.<br>_Está bien, acepto!-exclamó. Él sonrió.  
>_Perfecto, todos los días de seis a nueve de la noche, pero primero vamos a la casa de mi madre para que te cure eso, yo aún no he desarrollado bien los dones únicos que heredé de mi madre Sakura…-Ella asintió e intentó incorporarse.<br>_Carajo! Tardaremos horas en llegar, estoy herida y no puedo caminar…-Él estalló en carcajadas.  
>_Menuda sonsa, yo te cargaré…-El corazón de la chica y todos sus demás organismos se aceleraron, pero antes de poder decir algo, el chico la tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr. Sólo Kami sabía lo bien que se estaba sintiendo.<br>_Gracias por todo SON…-La chica se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, eso sorprendió al chico pero se repuso al instante.  
>La chica se acomodó y disfrutó toda la carrera. Y él, se sentía extraño.<p>

_*Continuará*_

* * *

><p><strong>Este cap. por más que nos les importe y ni lo lean aún se lo dedico a una persona que me a ayudado y ella sabe, es una gran chica y se a ganado mi cariño por saber entender a la gente, por sobre todo aceptar como soy... Lia Uchiha Haruno :* SOMOS CANNON CARAJO !<strong>

**Los siguientes capítulos tratarán rápidamente de la relación sentimental de SON con la afortunada, porque el fic es de aventura y romance, pero será un poco apurado para someternos a otros escenarios y que el malo-malo aparezca.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


End file.
